


reminiscing

by calicocalories



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 16:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calicocalories/pseuds/calicocalories
Summary: before, dan was happy and with the one he loved and trusted most. but after a life changing decision they were forced to change paths, and both thought they didnt belong in each others lives, but are their futures set in stone?





	reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> some chapters are only a paragraph, and some are very long. they vary in between, and usually depends on how busy i am. please leave a comment if u see a mistake and i will fix it, and leave a kudos if u enjoy!

london, england, monday 8:35 p.m.

mixed sounds of different channels flicking fill the room. light breathing and spread sighs are all that leave the silent man. he doesnt move from his place on the sofa, and continues to fall deeper into the crease. he has an emotionless expression yet seems so emotional, like he keeps a mask upon his face. 

hes silent for only a moment longer.

"three years. three years since he left." he stood up, and turned the tv off. 

"fuck," he sighed. he walked over to the open window and gazed into the clear starry night sky. he showed such a sorrowful look on his face, but his eyes so looked as though he was looking into another's, like he was in love. glazed over and soft.


End file.
